


Delayed Reaction

by bookloverandfreak



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloverandfreak/pseuds/bookloverandfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James May was not shocked when Jeremy Clarkson kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James May was not shocked when Jeremy Clarkson kissed him.  
He had become used to him taking the piss over years of working on Top Gear together and Jeremy had always delighted in making fun of his supposed homosexuality.  
Even after James had finally come out to him and Hammond, Jeremy had only managed to contain himself for a few days. When he had slipped, he had immediately stopped himself and looked at James guiltily, but James had just laughed, and after that the insults and the flirting had been just as outrageous as before.  
If James sometimes wished that Jeremy was a bit less ..., well, the man wasn't exactly known for his sensitivity and at least this proved that he was oblivious of James' feelings.  
Recently, the flirting had gotten even more outrageous than usual, but James had blamed that on the divorce. At first, he had tried to ignore Jeremy, but when that proved futile, he had started to flirt back, hoping that Jeremy would back down. It only seemed to encourage him, though.  
So no, James had not been shocked when Jeremy kissed him. That came five hours and thirty-four minutes later, after they had both laughed about it, after they had finished teasing each other about it, after Jeremy had left and James was laying in bed, trying to sleep, but something was bothering him, something peculiar about Jeremy's expression, when he finally realised that Jeremy had been serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy Clarkson was shocked when James May kissed him.  
He had been in a bad mood all day. After his failed attempt the day before, he had finally come to the conclusion that it was hopeless.  
When your best mate, whom you've been not-so-discreetly flirting with for the past six months, just dissolves into helpless fits of laughter after you've finally scrapped together the nerve to kiss him, you have to face the fact that he's just not interested.  
Not that Jeremy had been all that convinced before. All jokes and delusions of grandeur aside, he knew that he wasn't that great a catch.  
But after these past few weeks, when James had seemed to not only tolerate his flirting, but had actually started to flirt back, Jeremy had become cautiously optimistic. Now he realised that James hadn't even been aware of him doing anything other than taking the piss the way he had done for years. What he had taken for encouragement had actually been James going along with what he thought to be a joke.  
All this had been going through his mind the previous night and kept him from falling asleep, so his temper had been on a short leash all day and he had snarled at anyone that dared to speak to him. Unsurprisingly, everyone gave him a wide berth and he was left alone in his office to work on the script.  
When the door opened he scowled at whoever dared disturb him, but relaxed his features when he realised it was James. Since James had been completely oblivious to what he had been trying to do, he had at least been spared the humiliation of rejection. After the first moment, when he had been equally shocked by his own daring and James’ reaction, he had managed to laugh along with James and pretend that everything was fine.  
So now Jeremy was very shocked as James smiled at him, closed the distance between them and pulled him in for a kiss. Before he had time to react, James pulled back and smiled at him. “You pillock.” he murmured fondly. “Why didn’t you say something?”


End file.
